


She's back

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Smut, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: Set during the heist but before the scene with Lou and Debbie at the docks.Fluffy to begin with, but then feels.





	She's back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wondaerlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/gifts).



Lou flung her head back in annoyance, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Why Debbie, why?" she whined, drawing out her voice, her accent becoming more and more pronounced. "I literally left you one job to do: put the dishes away, so when I came back from the store we could go straight to bed. It’s been too long since we were together, and you’ve just added to the delay before we finally get to spend some quality time together." Lou walked over to the large stack of plates nearest to her on the side and started to put them away in the cupboard above her head.

"I'm sorry, babe. I thought that we could just do it tomorrow." Debbie replied walking over to Lou and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. She reached up and placed her chin lovingly on Lou’s shoulder. "Let me make it up to you." She said kissing her on the neck.

"Stop that Debbie," Lou said sighing with pleasure, with no real fight in her voice.

"Whyyy?" Debbie replied mimicking Lou’s earlier tone.

"Because right now I don't know if I want to kiss you or push you off a bridge." She replied sarcastically, placing the last of the plates into the cupboard.

"Can I choose?" Debbie replied, twisting Lou around and pushing her back against the counter. Lou sighed as Debbie again reached up and claimed a spot on her neck, she nibbled and sucked.

"Debbie, what have we said about marks?" Lou panted weakly. They had not yet told the other’s about their relationship and they didn’t want rumours to spread about them, not that it wouldn’t be fun to see if the other’s worked it out but they wanted some time to themselves beforehand.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Debbie said sarcastically, she removed her lips from Lou’s neck and looked up at her, smirking slightly. Lou shook her head slightly, trying to hold in a gasp. "You can cover up the marks, let me make it up to you." As she said this she pulled Lou away from the counter and led her into the bedroom. She pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, her legs on either side of Lou’s hips. Debbie leant forwards and reclaimed her spot on Lou’s neck; her hands began roaming down Lou’s body unbuttoning the buttons on her thin patterned shirt and pulling it off her. Her lips never left Lou’s until she had to lift the grey vest top that Lou wore under her shirt over her head. The shirts were discarded, finding their way to the floor without a second thought. Debbie fingered Lou’s bra, unclipping it and pulling it off, lifting Lou’s arms as she did. She teased the skin that she had just exposed with her fingertips, playing lightly across her chest.

Lou moaned. "Debbie.......please."Begging, her eyes darkened with lust and met Debbie's.   
"What is it that you want Lou?" Debbie replied faking innocence. She loved making Lou plead. As Lou opened her mouth to reply Debbie leant down and took Lou’s nipple into her mouth. Lou’s pleas turned into a keening sound as she squirmed beneath Debbie. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Debbie giggled against her as she moved to the other side, coaxing a whole new set of sounds out of her. Lou’s hand moved its way up Debbie's still clothed side and into her hair, brushing her fingers through the tangled strands as she went.   
"You're wearing too many clothes," Lou said, her words quietly fighting their way through the moans that Debbie was dragging out of her.   
"All in good time babes, all in good time," Debbie remarked as she started to leave a trail of marks down Lou’s abdomen. She got down to her navel and slowly licked a circle around it. Trailing her head lower and lower until she reached Lou’s pants. "Hmm, what should we do with these?" Debbie teased, slipping her fingers underneath Lou’s waistband, pulling at it slightly.   
"Please," Lou whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

Debbie knew what Lou really wanted but decided to tease her more. She pulled again at Lou’s black pants, undoing her thin belt and pulling it slowly through the loops, savouring the sound that it made. She discarded it and undid Lou’s pants, pulling them down, brushing her hand over Lou’s underwear which made her squirm. She pushed Lou’s pants off the bed and tugged gently at her underwear, which followed her pants quickly as Lou trailed her fingers over wet heat. She circled her clit, once, twice, before lightly stroking down to the source of her wetness. Debbie looked Lou in the eye, smirking as she sunk two fingers into her. Lou bit her lip again, almost hard enough to draw blood, as her eyes smacked shut and her head flew backwards. Debbie stroked inside her, setting a torturously slow pace. Lou trailed her hands over Debbie’s hair, tugging at the roots slightly, making Debbie groan and speed up her thrusts. She straddled Lou’s leg, the fabric of her jeans creating delicious friction as the moved her hips in time with her fingers. Debbie’s head flew back as the friction sent waves of pleasure through her.

 Feeling Lou become tenser and tenser she brushed her thumb over her clit softly, circling it and increasing the pressure on every rotation. They both flew higher and higher, coming so close, until…

 ‘Lou.’ Debbie whimpered as she came, collapsing against her. Her fingers continued to move, spasming inside Lou as she came. ‘Debbie.’ Lou whispered into her ear.

 They curled into each other, moving until they were spooning under the duvet. ‘I’ve missed you.’ Lou whispered so quietly that Debbie almost missed it. Debbie looked at her lovingly, before looking away guiltily, an apology on her lips as she remembered the reason why they had been apart for so long. Lou beat her to it. ‘Don’t you dare apologise, it was years ago, we were young, it was a different world for us.’ Lou stated seriously, she reached up to cup Debbie’s cheek, her thumb brushing away the solitary tear that had escaped.

‘Can you forgive me?’ Debbie whispered, avoiding eye contact.

‘Darling, I already have.’ Lou replied. She curled tightly around Debbie, stroking her back until she felt her fall asleep, and she was soon to follow.


End file.
